Dormroom 107
by Mrs.EdCullen
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are a couple and are first year students at the Konoah University.Hinata decides to go over to her cute blonde-haired boyfriends house when she is greeted by someone even hotter!xoxolemons!
1. Dormroom 107

Dormroom 107

Disclaimer: I'm too innocent only 15. I don't own Naruto, but if I did you'd be reading about me and Sasuke right now.

A/N: Ok so I like Naruto also, don't criticize me, I'm still in love with Edward. Oh! Oh! In this fanfic, Hinata is just a tiny bit out of character so you cab read at your own risk. Don't blame me. I like it though. SasuHina. Xoxox

I felt like I was used to this place already. I couldn't believe that Naruto and I were in

College. It seemed like just yesterday I was a young, shy, grey-eyed girl attending Konoha Pre-school and crushing on Naruto. But now we were in college and together! kissing, touching and all that boyfriend- girlfriend stuff. We were going out at nights (even though that would have to wait a little because of all that college work), making out most of the times, we even did the…. you know. I was so glad I got over my shyness and talked to him. I was distracted from my train of thought when Naruto placed a warm kiss on my cheek.

"What are you daydreaming about?" he asked. The wind rustled his already untidy blonde hair.

"You know, I just can't believe we're here. I'm just a bit overwhelmed.

"Yeah, me too".

"Ahh" He complained a moment later, looking at his watch. He had this perplexed look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, I have class right now. History, with the crazy Ibiki-sensei. I have to go." He said packing up his almost encyclopedia thick books, leaving me on the grass. I smiled. I guess this was one of the complications of college.

"Go"

He pressed his lips to mine, waved me goodbye then started walking.

"Hey Hinata" he said turning back.

"Yes?"

"Can you come by my room this evening? I have something to give you." He smiled as if hiding, enjoying some kind of inside joke.

"Yeah, sure"

"Great" he grinned then took off. What was he up to now?

I climbed the everlasting staircase to his room then cruised when I saw the elevator doors opening across the hallway and realized that I was so dumb for not taking it.

"Then again, I'm new here." I told myself as an excuse.

I walked passed room 101, 102 and others until I reached room 107. I clumsily got out the spare keys that Naruto gave me, shoved it in, and then turned the lock, opening the door.

"Naruto?" I called as I stepped inside. I heard some noises in the bathroom and decided to sit on one of the beds.

I pulled off my shoes and wriggled my blue nail polished toes with relief. I swear I thought they would fall off after all those stairs. Hmmm, God this bed was soft I threw my bag on the floor fell back, relaxing. My stomach jumped with anticipation when I thought of what Naruto was planning to give me. I pulled the elastic out of my hair and allowed myself to snuggle on his bed.

I heard the tap turn off and more shuffling, followed by the sound of the door creaking open.

"Oh honey I've been waiting, so what are you going to give me?" I chimed eagerly.

"Since you've been waiting so long, anything you want" said this deep, husky voice.

"Oh!" I gasped as the realization hit me that that was not Naruto's voice. I flew up caught by the intense gaze of a stranger.

Sasuke's P.O.V. ( aka stranger)

Her big grey eyes looked like they were going to fall off her head. I swear, I've never seen someone this frightened. Her frightened gaze ran down my body then her face lit bright red. She had short black hair; cropped at the chin. She wore a white blouse whose buttons strained, only slightly, to cover her definitely smooth skin beneath.

'_No less than a C cup_' I thought. Her long legs went on forever until they reached her short skirt. Hmmm.

Hinata P.O.V.

He stood before me half naked, only covered by a small white towel. He had dark piercing eyes and black water soaked hair; due to his recent spray from the shower. Water from his hair formed little streams that ran down his wide, hard, muscular chest. Then down the hard planes of his abdomen, emphasizing his six pack. It then disappeared beneath the towel where it met the V of his hips.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" he asked, making me realize that I was staring exactly where the towel hid his dick. I looked away quickly, blushing deeply with embarrassment. I heard him grin at my reaction which made me look up into his dangerously handsome face.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, a bit pissed that he, stranger, was laughing at me.

"Well I think I should be asking that question. I'm the one who gets out of the bathroom to find a cute girl sprawled out on my bed" He smirked. "Not that I mind"

His bed? I looked around me. This was definitely not Naruto's because further along there was this playboy magazine and a box of cigarettes and I was sure Naruto wasn't into that kind of stuff.

"Oh!" I gasped as I flew off his bed.

"You can stay there, I won't mind"

"No thanks" I sat on Naruto's bed instead. He walked towards a drawer and grabbed out a pair of black boxers then looked at me.

"What?" Afraid I would touch you? Well you don't have to worry cause I'm not into molestation, I only take a girl when I know she wants me" He grinned, staring at me darkly. He turned again for the bathroom.

"So," I began "if this is your bed, you have to be Naruto's roommate" I said as I watched him reappear but instead of a small white towel, he wore close fitting, no, very close fitting boxers. I gulped. Of course I knew Naruto had a roommate, everyone did. I just never got to meet him. When I came over he wasn't there. "Out with some girl: Naruto said. So I forgot he even had one.

"Yeah. I'm Sasuke Uchiha" he smiled coming towards me with his arm extended but instead I was distracted by the obvious bulge of his 'thing' in the boxers. I blinked away.

"You must be Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend" I shook his hand then asked,

"How did you know?"

"Naruto won't stop talking no matter what I do, and look over there"

I looked at the direction where his finger was pointing and saw my face in a picture frame.

"Oh"

"So," he began, "what brings you here?" He crooned then relaxed on his bed then grabbed a cigarette. He lit it, inhaled then let out a puff of smoke. I bit my lip.

"Naruto asked me to come" I finally answered. He lay there; the grey smoke coming from his lips, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took and in his thing that looked like Mount Everest under those boxers.

"Hey" I heard. I looked up at him. He was smiling again. He looked wonderful when smiling, but just as much evil.

"Want one?" he asked waving his box of cigarettes. Great he saw me staring at his dick again. What's wrong with you Hinata? You have a boyfriend!

"No, I don't smoke" I blushed trying not to look at him. I felt this familiar heat between my legs so I closed them tighter. I looked at him again then between my legs, moisture accompanied the heat. To resist from looking at him,

"Can you please put on some clothes?" I blurted out. I seemed to take him by surprise. He sat up and stubbed the cigarette on an ashtray. Then started laughing,

"What, never seen a naked man before? You might look shy and sweet but I don't think you're a virgin" He grinned.

"Just put on some damn clothes' I snarled.

"Why? Do I make you anxious?"

"What? No I have a boyfriend" I started fidgeting

"Ok then why are you twitching?" He was enjoying himself. His smile got wider.

"I'm not twitching!" Then two seconds later I twitched…twice.

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"What will Naruto think when he catches me here with you like that ? Put on something, anything!" I pleaded.

"No" he smiled. So I panicked.

"Ok, if you won't get dressed, I'm leaving!" I got up and headed for the door.

"No wait" he held on to my hand. I felt like electricity ran through my hand but it didn't hurt, it felt great. I think I was more afraid of staying here alone with him than Naruto catching me, I just used that as an excuse.

"Let me go" I pulled my hand away then something happened. I walked into the stupid puddle of water that he left when he first came in and slipped. Somehow my feet got tangled in his and he tumbled on top of me.

He was right between my legs .Things happened so fast I didn't even see how he got there. My breasts were flat against his chest.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

She was wearing her frightened face again. I was between her long smooth legs. She made the worst mistake by trying to move because the friction caused me to get hard immediately and press against her.

"Ooo" She blinked and her face lit red. I crushed her lips against mine.

Hinata's P.O.V.

His mouth was hot and wild against mine. I felt something warm and moist forcing against my lips so I gasped. His tongue rushed into my mouth. I groaned quietly while he prodded my tongue gently with his own.

My heart started racing. I could feel my skin began to tingle everywhere. So much my body began to shudder.

"Mmm…" What about Naruto?

"No stop!" I shoved him off me then stood up dizzily. I could taste the bitterness of the cigarette on my tongue.

"Why?" he asked getting up. My breath caught in my throat when I realized that the bulge had transformed into a raging erection. God why did it have to be so obvious?

"Um…I…love Naruto. I can … not do this" I stuttered. What? I thought I had gotten rid of that stupid habit.

"Alright, so what? You can't deny what you want Hinata or maybe by this point…need" He looked at me darkly and approached me slowly with his evil smile. It was a very scary look.

"No" I panicked * gulp* I stepped backwards and he stepped closer, closing the space between us. I stepped back against the wall.

"Um…I...I…don't" I could hear my heart thumping audibly in my chest.

"Don't worry you'll like this" he crooned.

"Hmm Hmm" I mumbled turning my head side to side. He moved closer so there was absolutely no space between us; I didn't even have space to breath until he was kissing me like before.

My head started to spin.

"Sas..." He stopped then looked at me. He also stepped back so that we weren't touching anymore.

"Ok then, if you leave, I won't bother you anymore, but if you stay…" his gaze ran to his thing " …well you get the picture"

"Um…"

"I'll give you ten seconds" He was smiling although he was giving me a choice. I looked at the doorknob and then back at him. I moved towards the door and the smile on his face disappeared. I held on to the doorknob. I felt like I didn't have a choice I let go of the doorknob with defeat and then turned the lock above it. I turned to look at Sasuke, not stranger, but Sasuke.

_Meanwhile_

Naruto's P.O.V.

"…the Spanish rulers did not intend to disturb the Indian's way of life but it soon became clear that it was impossible…"

"Oh god Sensei, Can you please slow down!" One of the students begged. My hand ached from writing so fast, long and so much. I wonder when I would get to give Hinata the ring. She was probably sitting in the room waiting for me now, but anyways I'lll make it up to her when I ask her to marry me.

_Meanwhile_

Hinata's P.O.V.

It was like a fire lit in his eyes. He made one fluid movement and was pinning me to the wall.

"Ah" I gasped. In no time he was forcing his tongue into my mouth. I was just going to try to be quiet because I would die of embarrassment if he ever heard me moan. He started to nibble on my ear. "Hmm" well so much for keeping quiet.

"This could be the biggest mistake of your life" he stated

"I know" I whispered

"And knowing that, you still want to stay?" smiling again. Was he really going to make me admit that? I nodded

"You really don't know what you're in for"

In that same moment he was kissing me. His hands were all over me. They went to my waist and pushed my shirt up. My skin blazed where he touched.

"Now let's see what you've been hiding under here" he suggested happily, unbuttoning my shirt, one button at a time.

"It's a D" he said after tossing my shirt somewhere. He reached back with one of his hands and unhooked the bra quickly. As soon as my breasts were exposed, he brought his hand up to my right one while his other found its way to my ass. He squeezed my breast, my nipple grazing wonderfully against his palm while his other hand squeezed.

I arched, my mouth dropping open soundlessly. Sasuke kept on touching me, making me pant as he kissed my neck; making playful nibbles on my skin.

"Ah" I let my head rest back against the wall. He moved both of his hands up under my skirt and gripped the elastic waist of my underwear, then tugged them down. I bit my lip nervously. He put his hand under my skirt, tracing his fingers playfully over me. Oh God, I didn't know if I could think clearly if his fingers went there.

"What are you doing…Ah!" I cried. His finger grazed roughly over my sensitive spot. My mind spun and my body throbbed while the wave of pleasure washed over me.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I stroked her clit again, receiving a whimper in return. I stroked it over and over until I delved my finger inside. "Aaa!"

"Please" She begged silently.

"Please what?" I smiled, pushing in a second finger.

Hinata's P.O.V.

Of course I'd felt like this before but it wasn't as strong as this. I only had sex with Naruto twice and I was feeling like this and Sasuke and I hadn't even started having sex yet.

I flicked my hips forward, in a reflex action, when his fingers moved in. Oh, my legs grew weak and threatened to collapse under me. Sasuke forced me back so I couldn't move while he continued. Hmmm. I was just about to scream when he stopped and pulled his fingers out.

"Hn?"

"Relax…I'll replace it with something much bigger and greater" he coaxed. Then he drew down his boxers.

*gulp*

O my I could feel my face heating up. There it was, standing tall, alert and erected. I felt a little ashamed when my fingers twitched wanting desperately to trace the everlasting length of it.

"I can tell from your staring that Naruto has nothing on this" My face turned hot again. "Um"

"Hmmm" he groaned crushing my lips with his. "Hmmm" he worked my skirt hastily over my hips, gripping my bare ass. He hoisted me up and I twisted my legs around his waist. He made one thrust and plunged deeply within me.

"Ah!" sucked in a harsh breath, arching so far back, my head hit against the wall.

"Damn" Sasuke hissed, slipping out and forcing his way back in.

He started off at a steady rate then went faster and harder; slamming into me so deep and wild, leaving me with mind blowing aftershocks.

"Oh God!" I had to hold onto him for support. Our breathing went wild also. *thrust* "Ah!" *thrust* "Ah!" *thrust*

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I drove into the unbearable heat, depth and tightness. Her body went crazy against the wall.

"Hah! Hah!" she whimpered. Then suddenly the tightness increased, her nails digging into my neck and back as she climaxed. That would leave marks. Her body shuddered as she pinched at me, making me want more, so I thrusted deeper, enjoying pure greatness

Hinata's P.O.V.

It was like I was having some kind of seizure and I didn't recall ever acting like this. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and my whole body contracted.

"Ah!"

"Oh fuck Hinata" Sasuke groaned. I opened my eyes, seeing that I was scratching him. I clenched my teeth, trying really hard not to scream, remembering that we were in a school and that people lived next door. Tears stared to pour down my eyes.

I then noticed that I was moving. Sasuke was carrying me to his bed, still deeply rooted within me.

"I was afraid if we stayed there you'd hurt your head and hurt yourself" he actually sounded like he cared. I was expecting that when Sasuke reached the bed he would fall on top of me but instead he just sat there.

"Your turn" he smiled lying back so that I was sitting on top of him. I blushed. I had never tried this before and I was never going to ride a complete stranger.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

She stared at me wide-eyed. "What?" I can't" She gasped.

"Oh come on. I'm sure you don't let Naruto do everything, you need to participate.

"It's embarrassing!"

Hinata's P.O.V.

"Ride me"

"No!"

"If you don't move, I'll d you from behind"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"O.K. look. It's easy" he said lifting my hips and pulling them back down

"Oh God"

"That feels good, doesn't it? Now do you want to move?"

"No." Too embarrassing.

"Ah you're useless" he groaned, flipping us over so he was on top of me.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I pushed further into her; the heat inside her radiating. I hissed. So tight. So warm. So wet. I forced her legs apart, slid out and slipped back in. Hinata moaned loudly. Damn. I gripped the bed and started thrusting into her. "Feels soo good" she mumbled softly to herself definitely not intending for me to hear.

"I know it does. If you were with me, you could feel good all the time"

I grinned. Her big grey eyes shot open. I stroked her frightened face, and then kissed her. She smelled so good, tasted so good and felt so good. I didn't stop thrusting, but instead I went harder and faster. "Sas…sas…Sasuke" she moaned through clenched teeth. I still went on, diving in and out of her, desperate for more. "Ah!"

_Meanwhile- Next Door_

"He's at it again isn't he? I wonder how Naruto lives with him" Kiba said rolling his eyes in disgust.

"Yeah. I wonder who it is this time" Shino said.

Hinata's P.O.V.

I was panting like crazy. It was a lucky ting I wasn't against the wall. I felt like I was losing my mind. I should have been forcing Sasuke away but instead I brought my legs up, crossing them at the ankles, around his waist and drew closer when he wanted to kiss me. I held on to his powerful arms, his skin slick with sweat. His short, black hair acted as a curtain around his handsome face.

Somehow during the thrusting, I blurted out his name like some kind of idiot and he raised his head and his eyes met mine. It was then that I realized that Sasuke's eyes weren't black but a really dark shade of brown. Oddly my whole body felt warm when I saw what looked like deep emotion blazing on his face. He leaned his face forward and kissed all over my face.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

After a few more thrusts, she cried out suddenly, her muscles clenching around my length. Her back arched, her legs fell and she started to scream my name. I had to cover her mouth for her to stop. It was too much; the tightness increased and she whimpered.

"Fuck!" I groaned, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. I came inside her, my hands forcing her head to mine. "Mmh" I fell of her to lie on my back. She was stil breathing audibly, her body trembling with each breath she took. I had this strange desire to be near her. I hugged her. I wasn't prepared to feel the emotional satisfaction that filled me. I was usually with girls for just ohysical satisfaction; I saw them as merely 'pleasurable toys', but this felt different…not bad…but different. I couldn't even comprehend what I was feeling.

Hinata's P.O.V. 

My mind became clear after my breathing lowered. My hormones weren't controlling me any more. I began to feel guilt and regret eating me away immediately. Fresh tears started to pour down my eyes and a sob began to develop in my chest. "What's wrong?... I didn't hurt you, did I" he asked in a worried tone. "No" I sobbed, getting up. I looked at my picture at Naruto's bedside table. "Ah ha ha". I sobbed. How could I? "Then tell me what the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded. 'How could I? I thought.

"What have I done!" I cried. I jumped off the bed immediately.

"Hinata you didn't do anything that you didn't want to do" he said understanding why I was acting this way.

"What about Naruto! I've never done anything so unfaithful and deceitful in my life! He'll be here any minute" I grabbed my clothes off the ground and started throwing them on. I was never going to allow him to see me like this again.

"Don't worry all this guilt will pass and screw Naruto" I began to get angry but I was still crying.

"What had Naruto done to you? Why do you hate him so much?" I snarled

"I don't hate Naruto; I just think he's an idiot. It's his fault this happened in the first place, if he was satisfying you this wouldn't happen"

"Shut up!" Naruto is a great guy and he didn't deserve this. I love him! So get your damn clothed on and leave before I hurt you" I threatened. I knew I wasn't strong enough to take him but it was wroth a try.

"O.K. O.K. No need to get violent. I was leaving anyway. I have evening class." He got up and looked for some clothes then put them on. He threw me a comb.

"Didn't think you wanted to look like a porcupine when Naruto got here"

I ran the comb repeatedly through my hair trying to get it as neat as possible. Sasuke threw some books and a laptop in a book bag and headed for the door.

"Wait" I grabbed his hand and looked in his eyes pleadingly. "This never happened. I've never met you. Please. Please don't ever say one word about his to Naruto. It would kill him. I love him and I don't want to lose him" I begged.

"Don't worry I won't…"

"Promise me!" If he didn't I would immediately die. It took forever for him to answer.

"I promise" I let go and he opened the lock, smiling to himself, and then left.

There was one more thing left to do. I straightened the sheets on Sasuke's bed and no evidence of what was happening fifteen minutes ago. I sat on Naruto's bed and waited.

In no time the door was opening. My heart jumped, "Hinata, I'm so sorry I'm late. I thought Sensei would never finish" he said crossing the room to kiss me.

"Hey"

"Hope I didn't make you wait long"

"No" I just got here" First cheating now lies.

"Great" He grinned. How could I ever mange to lose this? I pinched his check playfully.

"Now what do you have to give me?" I asked

"Oh" his beautiful blue eyes lit up excitedly. I jumped up and dug inside his draw and took out a small black box. Couldn't be.

"Hinata?" he smiled, walking slowly towards me

"Naruto" Oh God. I didn't know how many shocks my body could take in a day.

"Hinata" he began to kneel on one knee before me for the traditional purpose.

He looked into my eyes, taking my left hand in both of his. "Hinata, I love you so much. There is no one I love as much as I love you. I want to have you with me forever, will you marry me?"

**A/N: Ha..Ha..Ha.. You guys probably didn't like that I ended it this way. Didja like my Hinata? This was supposed to be a one shot. Evil, aren't I? Ok! Ok! I'll only write more if I get 25 goods reviews. If I don't, sorry, let your imaginations run wild. Oh and don't worry my twilight lovers, I have not forsaken my Edward. I will write more fanfics soon. Just taking a break. I had this horrible case of writer's block recently, just need some time to get my creative juices flowing.**

**PS. team Edward forever!**

**PSS. Sasuke's super sexy**

**PSSS I still want to beat the fuck out of Jacob.**


	2. Finger' Food

**Dormroom 107**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: Finally! "I'm not going to write until I get 25 good reviews." –That's a bag of crap! ( I lie sometimes Hehee) so…. I'm so sorry I took so long to write; I know it has been months. The writer's block might be wearing off. I know you guys are wondering what will happen next; Is Hinata going to say 'yes' or 'no'? Well she can't let Naruto find out what she did now, Can she?**

I struggled to open my room door with my trembling hand. The pile of keys fell to the ground. I was going crazy with guilt. My heart ached when I thought of what I had just done.. The ring felt like it would burn off my finger. I couldn't live like this. I shouldn't. I had to tell Naruto. I didn't know if I could marry him and keep a secret this big from him. But there was another problem; as soon as I tell Naruto, he would leave me and I couldn't bear to hurt him, not when I loved him so much.

So it all came down to me accepting his proposal, because if I didn't, he would have suspected that something was wrong.

"I'm a cheater and a liar." I sobbed to myself. Fresh tears began to pour down my cheeks. I wiped them away quickly and sniffed. I couldn't let Tenten _(my roommate and best friend)_ see me like this. I grabbed the keys and opened the door.

I came in to see Tenten lying on her bed with her fiancé, Neji on top of her, kissing her neck. They didn't hear me come in.

"I thought you guys were supposed to wait until the honeymoon..." I fake smiled. No one was ever going to find out about today. Tenten jumped and then giggled.

"Your right." She laughed pushing Neji away. " Neji, you have to go . Besides, it's almost seven o' clock. You're suppose to be over the boy's dorm by then." She smiled. Neji groaned.

"One more minute and we would have been…"

" Leave!" Tenten shrieked. Neji got up, redoing a few buttons before winking at Tenten, then left.

"Sorry Hina, Neji can be very persuasive."

_Yeah I know. That Sasuke guy was._

"So what did you do today?" she snuggled into her bed. _Well apart from having sex with my boyfriend's, no fiancé's roommate…_

"Nothing really; just studying and class." I lied. I threw my bag to the floor.

"Woah! You look tired."

"Yeah, just a little. I'm gonna shower now." I felt tired both physically _(all because of Sasuke) _and emotionally. I took some clothes and headed for the bathroom before she could ask me what made me tired. I closed the door behind me, exhaling heavily.

I had to shower. I could smell Sasuke all over me. I took off my clothes, standing naked in front of the long mirror. I didn't notice it before, but Sasuke had managed to leave a mark on me. The dark red hickey went across the curve of my right breast. He must have done it while I was distracted. I would have slapped him if I caught him. Thank God it could be covered by the bra. I stepped into the shower and turned it on. I walked into the water, allowing the cool spray to wash my face. I lathered my wash cloth with my strawberry scented body wash. I closed my eyes, washing myself. I ran the cloth down my neck, instantly recalling how Sasuke had blazed kisses down the length of it. I ran it across my breasts, then remembering how his hands felt against me.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the disgusting thoughts and images. It didn't help when I washed down my stomach and between my legs. Vivid images of his fingers, oh his fingers…No! I couldn't believe I started panting. Why when I touched any part of me I instantly thought of Sasuke? This was wrong in so many ways! I rinsed then stepped out, drying off with a towel. After getting dressed I decided that I would try to forget about today.

"Hey Hinata," Tenten started. " Do you remember that job as the librarian's assistant you asked about?" she asked.

"Yes." I replied, getting on my bed.

"Well I asked the librarian, Shizune for you and she said she'll take the help any time. She wants you to start on Monday."

"Oh. Okay." I did want the job. I looked up and Tenten was staring at me. Why was she looking at me like that? She couldn't have found out about what I did. My stomach twisted when I saw that her face appeared shocked then transformed into a horrific glare.

"Ten?" I said nervously.

"I thought you said that nothing happened today." She hissed. What? Oh Lord please don't tell me…

"Yeah, nothing happened." I gulped.

"Liar!" she screeched. "Is that nothing?" she pointed at my ring. _Thank God_. I exhaled. She knew nothing and it would stay that way.

"Hinata, why didn't you tell me that Naruto proposed!" she screamed, rushing towards me. She grabbed my left hand and examined the ring.

"Oh, it's wonderful! Almost as pretty as mine. Naruto must have saved his pay cheques for this; he loves you so much!" she gushed. She was expecting me to answer her.

"It's just that it hasn't soaked in as yet, that's all." I squirmed.

"Just wait until it does; you're not going to be able to sleep. I just can't believe that I'd be planning two weddings." She gushed. I smiled and she grinned. "Hinata you should be extremely ecstatic. You are marrying someone you love." She went back to her bed and I fell back into mine.

"I'm marrying Naruto." I mumbled to myself. "I love Naruto." I fell asleep.

_Meanwhile_

Sasuke's P.O.V

"Aww Sasuke, I thought I told you not to smoke that crap when I'm in here." The blonde head whined, fanning the cigarette smoke from his face.

"You know I can't work with all this smoke!"

I took one more puff, then letting the smoke out through my mouth and directly into Naruto's face.

"Moron!"

"Ok. I'll stop! Just stop whining like a pussy." I grinned. I stubbed the cigarette on the ash tray. I checked the box to see how may I had left. Empty. Damn that was the last one. Blonde head saw it too and smiled.

" Dick are you happy now? I'm all out!" he looked at me.

"Of course I'm happy, smoking causes cancer." There he goes with his stupid cancer talk .

"Whatever. Now I'm bored."

"Then do your research paper."

"Done."

"Really?"

"No." Screw research. Orochimaru Sensai liked me anyway.

"okay." Blonde head sighed having this annoyed expression on his face. "I'm sure you have some girl to go find." It looked like he really wanted me to leave.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not in the mood to fuck." I stated. His eyes widen.

" Sasuke Uchiha, tired of sex!"

"Please, not in a million years. I just had my fill a few hours ago."

"Who? That red head from your class?"

"Sure you want to know who blondie?" As much as I'd like to tell you that I fucked your girlfriend, I couldn't; only because I promised I wouldn't. "Just forget it; I'm beginning to get tired already." It was only ten o' clock; a little earlier than my usual curfew, but I couldn't help it. I didn't usually feel this way, but Hinata wore me out. My mind instantly flashed back to this evening; buried deep into Hinata, our bodies slick with sweat. I remembered how she cried out and whimpered as I drove into her unbearable heat, her bare skin trembling beneath my fingers. Just the mere thought of her excited me. Oh hell. My cock swelled and hardened. I gulped. It was such a pity blondie was here. I made the mistake of remembering Hinata once more again before it got harder and started to strain against my pants. Oh Hell! I turned on my stomach, pressing myself against the bed. This was going to be a long night…

Hinata' P.O.V

For the past five weeks my life had been going fine. Tenten was still going crazy over her wedding, which was now a month away. I was still supposed to meet with Neji's best man so we could plan something special for them. I even started working at the school library. And I was becoming less cautious because I still hadn't seen any sign of Sasuke.

There was one thing that was wrong though. Now and then my mind would involuntarily drift to Sasuke and my head would be filled with indecent and unforgivable thoughts; thoughts that made me have vivid dreams every night since. I would wake up panting and sweaty with this burning ache between my legs; an ache that could not be satisfied. Because of this, I couldn't bring myself to even kiss Naruto. I was too ashamed to not be dreaming of him and comparing his sweet and gentle kisses to Sasuke's rough and addictive ones. A gentle throb developed between my legs; I forced them together in discomfort.

"Hinata?"

"Uh?" I jumped. "Umm… what did you say?"

"What the hell were you daydreaming about? Did you even hear me? I asked which one of these do you prefer, the lavender or the peach?" Before me she held two samples of silky material.

"The lavender." I replied quickly.

"I liked that one too. What about the flowers? I can't decide, should I use the roses or the lilies?"

"Roses."

"Yeah, more romantic." She scribbled something in her plan book.

"Hurry we're going to meet Neji and his best man for lunch.

_Meanwhile_

Sasuke's P.O.V

"Do I really have to do this?" I complained.

"Yeah, you do. Tenten will be pissed if you don't." Neji replied.

"Can't we do this some other time? I've got things to do." I lied.

"Come on Sasuke, you're my best man and Tenten wants you to meet her maid of honour, so hurry up or we're going to be late." He urged.

"Why can't we just grab a pizza and hang out at my place. What's so special about a restaurant… wait we're gonna meet her maid of honour? Is she hot?'

He sighed. "I know her. She's not only her maid of honour; she's her best friend and Tenten will definitely rip your cock off if you try anything funny, not to mention… she's my cousin and she's also engaged, so she's practically off limits."

"What a pity, she's hot….isn't she?"

"Sasuke." He complained.

Hinata's P.O.V 

"I can't believe he's late after I almost broke my neck trying to get here!"Ten ranted. If Neji didn't come soon it was going to be hectic. I think she even twitched when the waiter asked us again if we were ready to order.

"Where is he?" she hissed.

"Relax Ten, he's only fifteen minutes late." I took a sip of my drink.

"Yeah Hina, fifteen can turn to twenty and twenty to thirty, then he'll never show up!" she checked her phone.

"Don't worry. Neji is going to come. I calmed her.

It seemed that Tenten's worries disappeared when Neji strode into the room. Someone followed closely behind him. It was like my entire body went numb in a second; my heartbeat and breathing ceased.

Neji went to embrace Tenten.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. It's was all his fault." He pointed to the figure beside him before planting a kiss on Ten. Neji turned to address my worst nightmare.

"Oh Sasuke, this is Hinata Hyuuga and Hinata this is Sasuke Uchiha."

_Sa…Sa…Sasuke…_Just then my heart broke off into a sprint. I gulped; my throat felt intensely dry. The worst thing was that a wicked smile dominated Sasuke's face.

" Nice to meet you Hinata." He grinned, his eyes gleaming. I felt like dying when he extended his arm.

"N…Nice to me you t! too S…Sasuke." I croaked while grasping his hand. I immediately started having flashbacks from that evening. Sasuke knew and grinned because he too was having flashbacks. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, Neji sat beside Tenten, forcing me to slide over so Sasuke could have a seat. I just couldn't believe it.

"So Hinata…" Sasuke began. _Oh no!_

"…You look oddly familiar, have we met before?" he asked in the most innocent tone. Blood rushed to my cheek as became almost speechless.

"Umm…I don't think so." I squirmed.

"Really? Are you sure? I could have sworn I've seen those cute grey eyes somewhere." He was daring me to answer.

"Well Sasuke, Hinata's engaged to your roommate so you might have seen her around Naruto at some point so stop harassing her." Tenten cut in. _Phew!_

This time a waitress came to our table. She shockingly had bright pink hair about the same length as mine. On spotting Sasuke, a broad grin spread across her face.

"Oh Good Afternoon, Welcome to Jade Gardens. I'm Sakura; are you guys ready to order?" she chimed.

"Yeah, I'd like Smoked Salmon." Neji stated.

"I'll have the Chicken Salad." Ten added.

"The Shrimp Pasta." I said, picking the first thing on the menu.

"At what would you like?'She crooned at Sasuke, fluttering her pale green eyes. For some reason I wanted to pull every single strand of pink hair from her head. What was wrong with me?

"Oh Spring Rolls." Sasuke replied.

"Good choice. I'll be right back with your food." She smiled at Sasuke.

She turned and walked away, swinging her hips. _Desperate._

"While we wait let's talk about our upcoming events." She flipped through her plan book.

"So Sasuke's gonna be at Neji's left; Hinata at my right. Umm…Hina you're suppose to get your dress fitted next week and Sasuke, you should go with Neji to pick your suit. Umm Neji did you call the band?" Tenten panicked.

"Yes Ten.'

"Did you call the guests to find out if they got the invitations?" she gasped.

"Yes Tenten. I did all you asked me to do. Please calm down."

"Sorry. It just that it's just a month away. One minute I get so excited then the next I get so nervous. I just don't want anything to go wrong."

" Nothing will go wrong Ten." I assured her.

"I hope so. I wonder how you'll act when you start to plan your wedding." She smiled. I realized that Sasuke had his gaze locked to my hand. His eyes then met mine. I looked away, blushing. I shouldn't look at him again; maybe it would give me away.

Then suddenly, I felt something on my right knee. What was he doing! Sasuke's fingers crept up my leg, pulling the end of my cotton dress with them. I shot him a glare. Thankfully Tenten was busy sharing something from her book with Neji. Sasuke just smirked then squeezed my leg.

That damn waitress was coming back.

"No." I hissed so low that he alone could hear.

"Sorry I took so long." She said, her eyes darting to Sasuke. She must have caught Sasuke's hand laid possessively on my leg because she stopped smiling. She placed the dishes on the table and disappeared. I had to admit that I felt pleased in some way. Without much warning, Sasuke's hand dug deeply between my thighs, forcing my legs slightly apart. Goose bumps surfaced my skin. I gulped. Oh my. Sasuke started eating with his right hand, while he began to trail inside my thigh with the next. He rubbed and I gripped the fork with one hand and the edge o the table with the next. The room began to feel uncomfortably hot, despite the ceiling fans being on. I struggled to close my legs. Why was he doing this now? Out of all the times and places; he had to choose to do this now? He lifted my leg up on his knee. Hmmm…I popped a shrimp into my mouth. Sasuke squeezed, but it wasn't my thigh this time.

"Oh God…" I moaned, my eyes rolling to the back of my head."….This is delicious!" I choked when I saw Tenten and Neji's surprised glances. Little did they know that sound was not because of the shrimp.

"Really uh?" Sasuke smirked. "I'll have to try that next time."

I whimpered then nodded.

His finger grazed roughly against my dampened underwear.

"Ah!" I gasped, jumping up into my seat. I was again drawing attention to myself. I blushed.

"Hina?" Ten questioned.

"Sorry I stepped on your foot." Sasuke jumped in. They went back to eating. My unstable hand tried to get food on the fork, and then rushed it to my mouth. His fingers played with me through the thin fabric of my panties, but he was only stroking lightly. _Ooooh please…This is torturing…Nmmmm….Not hard enough….Oh Sas…sas..sasuke._

How could Ten and Neji not realize what was happening under the table. They were finished eating and again were looking at Ten's plan book. I clenched my teeth, surging my hips forward.

Sasuke's P.O.V

Onee, two, three…ten. Would you like ten more Hinata? If only I could show her what this was doing to me; lifting her so I could ravish her right here on this table, not caring who the fuck sees. It was impossible to ignore the aching erection forcing against my pants. If only I could slip in for just a second; fast enough so they wouldn't realize; just to sooth the pain. If I was going to suffer, so was she. She moved her hips forward. .Tsk. Naughty Hinata. Did you want me to make you come? My pleasure.

I pulled her panties aside; the only thing preventing me from caressing her soft and silky flesh. To think that I made her wet from just touching her leg. I ran my finger along her leg. I ran my finger along her moist flesh, feeling her shudder. _Would you like me to touch you here? _I wanted to whisper, encircling her clit. Oh sweet Hinata., what would I give to be pounding inside you right now. I increased the intensity of my touch; grazing, pinching and stroking. She didn't even sound like she was breathing. Was she holding her breath? I plunged my finger into her, while rubbing my palm against her. She started to throb. Almost there my sweet Hinata, almost there.

Hinata's P.O.V

Nnn…I wondered if this was what dying felt like because Sasuke was killing me in the most excited way. I felt the unbearable tension building up inside me. Hmm….Ahh….Need…more…

The door of the restaurant swung open.

"Man, why don't we just go and get a cheese burger or something." Said some guy beside Naruto. Naruto!

"Fuck." Sasuke whispered. In the same instant he removed his hand from inside my underwear and drew back down my dress. I squeezed my legs shut.

"Come on Kiba this place makes the best ramen." Naruto replied.

"Naruto!" Ten called and he turned around. Oh no he was coming over. I felt like fainting.

"Hey guys." He grinned approaching us. Please let me die now. My breathing became audible. "Hey honey." He leaned over to kiss my cheek. I felt dizzy.

"I'm going to smoke around the back." Sasuke announced, leaving me to face this. I smiled weakly at him.

"Hina honey are you alright?" Naruto worried. "You look quite flushed."

"Yeah Hinata, you do. Do you have a fever?" Ten cried.

"She also looked cocked eyed." Neji added.

"No…I'm fine" I swayed.

"Maybe I should take you back to school." Naruto said.

"No really I am….Ten needs me here."

"Actuallly Hinata, Neji and I have dance class right after this so it would be better if you went with Naruto." _Damn_

"Ok. Let me go to the restroom first." Fine. If I was going to to with Naruto, they could at least let me get myself together first.

"Yeah sure." Ten replied.

I got out and walked down the hall towards the restroom. I pushed the door open and headed to the sink. I washed my hands then my face, trying to scrub away any traces of panic. After drying my face, I looked in the mirror and realized that I was a mess after all. My face was red and my eyes were wide. My thoughts immediately went to Naruto and I wondered if I could actually face him after what just happened. I felt my body beginning to sway and I gripped the counter trying to steady myself. I took a deep breath and when I was sure that I was back to my old self again, I pushed the door open. I sighed once again when I heard the soft whisper of an exhale. A cloud of smoke was caught from the corner of my eye and I turned .Oh no not him again!

Sasuke impassively took another drag before letting it out, eyes half mast. My eyes twitched as I took in the image. I don't know, but there was something about the way he leaned against the wall, leg bent against it and how his arm raised for another intake of the cancer stick. The whole image was just so alluring.

No! Naruto's waiting on me. I should just walk past him. One step at a time…you're almost there…right….left….right…wait…Why I have I stopped moving? I felt a pressure surround my elbow.

"And what's the rush Hinata?'

My whole body froze cold except for my elbow that tingled as he held me.

"I-I-I have to g-go n-n-now." I said tugging away lightly.

"In that condition?"

"W-What co-condition?" I asked surprised. I was pretty sure I had recovered from the whole episode.

He chuckled as he stepped closer to me. I felt his breath ghost over my ear as he whispered.

"How about we finish what we started?" his voice husky and perfect.

I felt my resolve beginning to waver and sway like my knee.

"No. I-I have to go n-now, Mr. U-Uchiha."

He chuckled again against my ear and my body shivered.

"What's with the formalities all of a sudden? As I recalled you called me …" and he slightly swiped his tongue against my ear, "Sasuke."

"No Sasuke, this is wrong…I'm engaged…I'm going to marry Naruto…He gave me a ring…I LOVE HIM!" I said in desperation, hoping he would understand and forget everything that had happened.

"Hn." And he let go, "You know a ring is just a piece of metal right?" I didn't say a word. "Are you really go through with it?" I acted dumb.

"With what?" I croaked.

"Are you really going to marry him? Marry Naruto?"

"Of course," I answered after a moment of hesitation.

"You are one special girl…." He scoffed at my questioning look. "Why do you have to be the girl that changes everything…" he dropped the cigarette, stomping it out. "My roommate's fiancé. We had just met, but you do things that make me like you." He spun me around and pushed me against the cold, tiled wall; his hands at the side of my head. My eyes searched his obsidian orbs.

"Your body." He said, bringing our bodies flushed together. I could feel his hardness against my thigh, he gripped my hip. "Your skin." I exhaled as he nuzzled against my neck, his warm breath washing over. "Your eyes." And he kissed each closed lid tenderly, my eyes fluttered open. "Your voice." The hand on my hip trailed down my inside thigh and up again which caused a whimper to escape from my lips. "Your taste." And he captured my lips, his tongue already invading my mouth. I responded with a moan, but it was cut short when he pulled away.

"Your mind says no, but your body says otherwise." He whispered. "so can you now say that you love him?"

"Sa-Sasuke."

"Do you?" He repeated. I fell silent as I searched his eyes.

"Well?'

"I…I don't know!" I finally said. I was so confused right now that I didn't resist when Sasuke briefly grinded against me, reminding me of his state.

"Then I guess I'll have to convince you." And he captured my lips again. "I'm not going to let you go so easily.' He said pulling back.

"Why?"

"It's because…"

"Hinata! Are you okay back there?" Naruto called.

"Just a minute, I'm coming!" I cried in response.

I couldn't let him come around here with Sasuke so close to me. I pushed against him; he wouldn't move.

"Please he might see us. I really need to go now or he'll come around here." I panicked.

He finally moved so I ran for the door.

"Hinata." He said.

"Yes?" I looked back at him.

"Like I said, I'm not going to give up."

_God I was afraid he'd say that._

"Hinata?" Naruto called once more.

"Coming!"

**A/N: Wooo! How was it? Were you expecting all that? No? MUAH HA HA HA! You guys do know that I was intending for "****Dormroom 107" ****to be a one shot right? But…. I was persuaded to continue. Hope you like it. I'll put up the 3****rd**** chapter soon. Promise. A lot of the unexpected will happen.**

**PS. Expect a major cliffhanger.**

**Ohhh I almost forgot, my friends P is for Precious and Tanni8kyaHehe helped greatly so check them**

**XOXOXO**

**.**


End file.
